Sin vínculos de sangre
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Aulock. "Holmescest" Mycroft y Sherlock se conocieron un día durante un caso y comenzaron a salir. John ve tantos parecidos entre ellos que está obsesionado con que son familia. Esta historia participa en la actividad "¡Escribe si puedes!" para el 5to Aniversario del foro I am sherlocked


— _¿No tienes novia?_

— _No, la verdad es que no es lo mío._

— _Vale. Tienes novio —dijo, Sherlock le miró expectante y John se apresuró a seguir —. Lo que está bien._

— _Sé que está bien._

— _¿Entonces lo tienes?_

 _Sherlock sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana._

— _Sí John, tengo novio… —respondió sonriendo._

John tenía que admitir que aquella afirmación le dejó el cuerpo raro. No por nada referido a la homofobia, sino que no quería que el novio de Sherlock creyera que tenía algo con él y surgieran los celos. En más de una ocasión se había auto ofrecido a irse a otro piso pero Sherlock siempre le había dicho que no, que se dejase de paranoias, su novio no era celoso ni le iba a hacer nada.

Mycroft era muy parecido a Sherlock, ya no era solo por la inteligencia, sino que ambos tenían nombres extraños, eran solitarios y normalmente apáticos. Además, cuando estaban algo enfadados el uno con el otro hacían cosas que le crispaban de los nervios. Sherlock tocaba melodías desafinadas con el violín cada vez que su pareja entraba en casa y Mycroft se dedicaba a ordenar toda la casa y a clasificar la librería.

Y John apreciaba ese orden pero Sherlock no, decía que nunca encontraba nada. Que su caos era ordenado.

—¿Por qué no vivís juntos? —quiso saber John una tarde después de que Mycroft se fuera.

Sherlock, que estaba tecleando en el ordenador, se encogió de hombros.

—Porque si viviéramos juntos probablemente nuestra relación hubiese acabado hace años.

—¿No me dijiste que llevas un año saliendo con él?

—Tú ya me entendiste —murmuró Sherlock.

—Pero si os parecéis mucho.

Sherlock suspiró profundamente.

—Pese a que a ti te entusiasme la idea, hablar de mi relación no es uno de mis hobbies así que preferiría que sacaras otro tema banal de conversación o te mantuvieras callado.

John bufó y bajó la vista a su teléfono móvil.

Lo que él buscaba en su pareja era cosas en común con las que poder prosperar y no entendía porque teniéndolas no vivían juntos o hacían estaban más tiempo el uno con el otro. Escuchó a Sherlock bufar y levantó la cabeza. Le miraba fijamente, tenía los brazos cruzados y su pierna derecha temblaba intencionadamente sobre la izquierda.

—Me pone nervioso ver tu pequeño cerebro entender el tipo de relación que tengo con mi pareja. John, no todas las relaciones son iguales. Mycroft y yo disfrutamos del tiempo juntos pero también disfrutamos de nuestro tiempo a solas por eso vivimos por separado. Puede que tú no estés acostumbrado a este tipo de relación pero nosotros de momento somos muy felices con ella, ¿vale?

John se sonrojó, avergonzado por juzgar a su compañero de piso, así que asintió ligeramente y se retiró a su habitación.

No fue hasta unos meses después de la convivencia cuando John vio que Sherlock y Mycroft sí que actuaban como una pareja. Había regresado del trabajo cuando se los encontró en el sofá. El detective se encontraba tumbado en el sofá cuan largo era, tenía puesto el pijama y la cabeza reposaba sobre las piernas de su novio.

Mycroft también llevaba unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta puesta, lo cual sorprendió a John pues siempre había visto a ese hombre con traje de corbata.

—Hola doctor Watson —saludó este mirándole, acariciaba el pelo de Sherlock.

—Hola Mycroft, que alegría verte, ¿has cenado ya? —preguntó.

—Sí, ya hemos cenado. Gracias —respondió Mycroft.

—Ha sido una comida muy agradable y abundante —comentó Sherlock con un tono de voz animado.

Mycroft pellizcó la mejilla de Sherlock y ambos rieron en voz baja. John se sonrojó hasta las orejas y entró con rapidez en la cocina. ¿Su compañero de piso que creía que el sexo era un aburrimiento acababa de hacer una broma con doble sentido?

Esa misma noche, bajó de madrugada a beber agua y se encontró a Mycroft saliendo de la cocina. Solo le saludó con la cabeza y siguió hacia delante, iba con los boxers lo que le dio tiempo a John a fijarse en su físico.

Mycroft estaba extremadamente delgado pero tenía los brazos, la espalda y sus piernas definidas. Tenía pecas por los brazos y por la espalda además de lunares. John se mordió el labio subiendo a su cuarto algo confundido.

Mycroft tenía la misma forma de pies que Sherlock, su espalda tenía la misma estructura y tenían el mismo antojo en el bíceps derecho. Se tumbó en la cama y se giró mirando hacia la puerta. Sherlock le contó que Mycroft era adoptado, ¿y si…?

Se rio ante ese hecho. Mycroft y Sherlock no podían ser hermanos, no era posible que lo hubiese pensado. Pero desde aquel día se fue obsesionando con esa idea. Cada vez les fue encontrado más parecido.

La forma del cuello, de la cara, de las manos, que aunque fuesen de tamaños diferentes tenían la misma estructura.

Un día, la pregunta salió de sus labios sin tan siquiera proponérselo. Sherlock se había estado despidiendo de Mycroft y luego entró en el salón, se sentó en su butaca y la pregunta salió sin más.

—¿Sois hermanos?

John ni tan siquiera pudo explicarse, Sherlock levantó la cabeza y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Su rostro se puso pálido y los nudillos blancos de apretar los brazos del sofá.

—Entiendes lo que significa ser hermanos, ¿verdad? Sería tener los mismos apellidos y Mycroft se apellida Holmes y yo me apellido William.

El rubio se movió nervioso en el asiento y se agarró ambas manos.

—Disculpa yo… Pero sois tan parecidos, no solo la forma de ser es… Tenéis la misma estructura corporal y…

—¿Ahora haces observaciones? —preguntó Sherlock alzando la voz.

—Bueno, eres tú el que siempre dice que nunca observo nada.

—Ah, ¿y pensaste que observar mi relación y a mi novio era la mejor manera de empezar a deducir?

Sherlock cada vez hablaba más alto y se había puesto de pie.

—Lo siento, es que al ser Mycroft adoptado pensé que quizás…

—¿¡TE CREES QUE NO HEMOS PENSADO YA ESO!?

John se encogió en el asiento y se echó un poco hacia atrás. Sherlock tomó aire varias veces y se lamió los labios antes de explicarse.

—Nuestra forma de ser es muy parecida pero a su vez muy peculiar para el resto de la gente, y siendo él adoptado y demás hablamos de que quizás, y solo quizás, podríamos ser hermanastros.

John tragó saliva, notaba la garganta seca y presión en el pecho. Casi que aún esperaba un golpe.

—¿Por qué no os hacéis las pruebas? Con un análisis de sangre… —empezó.

—John… Me conoces, y conoces a mi novio. Sabes que deducimos, ¿crees que necesitamos alguna prueba física para llegar a esa conclusión? Has llegado a esa conclusión incluso tú.

—A lo mejor no, a lo mejor os equivocáis —intentó sonar esperanzado, ni se pronunció ante el insulto de Sherlock.

Este enarcó una ceja y rio de manera amarga.

—Voy a dormir, creo que es lo mejor que podré hacer.

John miró a sus pies.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que dijo.

—Seguro, John —dijo Sherlock en voz baja.

Escuchó un portazo y suspiró. Había dado un golpe demasiado bajo.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, no se encontró con Sherlock, y durante la semana, las veces que vio al detective este ni le habló. Intentó disculparse pero lo único que había conseguido es que saliera apresuradamente de la habitación donde se encontraran.

Con el tiempo la relación entre los compañeros de piso se fue restableciendo. No volvieron a sacar ese tema pero Sherlock se comportaba con John como de costumbre, y eso le sirvió para saber que todo estaba bien.

Por otro lado, no volvió a ver a Mycroft por Baker por lo que supuso que cuando Sherlock no dormía allí es que estaba con él.

La mañana de Navidad, sin embargo, lo encontró sentado a la mesa. El desayuno estaba servido e incluso había una taza de café donde se solía sentar.

—Buenos días doctor Watson —saludó Mycroft.

John se amarró la bata y se aplacó un poco el pelo.

—Buenos días Mycroft, Feliz Navidad —dijo sonriéndole.

—Igualmente. Cuando esté listo puede sentarse a la mesa, Sherlock y yo queremos darle un regalo navideño.

John le miró intrigado pero asintió ligeramente. Se metió en el baño y se lavó la cara. Él le había dado su regalo la noche anterior al detective y aunque tenía uno para Mycroft, una bufanda y un par de guantes, le daba vergüenza dárselo. Ese hombre vestía ropa tan cara que lo veía casi ridículo.

Cuando regresó al salón, ambos estaban sentados con las manos entrelazadas. Frente a su taza ahora había algo envuelto en papel de regalo con un horrible estampado de renos. Era delgado.

—Gracias, yo también tengo algo para ti Mycroft —dijo John, se acercó a la estantería y se le tendió el paquete envuelto en color naranja —. Si no te gusta lo lamento…

Mycroft lo cogió y lo balanceó.

—Aprecio su regalo Doctor Watson, sin duda necesitaré bufanda y guantes. No es que esté desprovisto de ambos, pero los usaré.

John sonrió y miró a su regalo. Lo abrió con cuidado y sacó de allí un sobre blanco con el logo de un laboratorio de prestigio en una de las esquinas.

—¿Qué es…?

Mycroft sonrió un poco de manera forzada, Sherlock sonreía con superioridad.

—Ambos no hemos dado cuenta de cómo trabaja tu cerebro cada vez que nos ves. Nos intentas sacar más y más parecidos y buscas planes de cómo conseguir muestras de ADN… —dijo el más joven.

—Eso es mentira —se atrevió a interrumpir John.

La pareja alzó las cejas y le lanzaron una mirada que no daba dudas. El médico agachó su cabeza y tosió.

—Ya bueno. Lo siento.

—Nos hicimos las pruebas hace dos semanas —explicó Sherlock —. Ya conocemos los resultados y seguramente tú estás loco por saberlo así que.

John miró el sobre y luego les miró a ellos.

—No creo que sea de mi incumbencia…

—John, llevas meses esperando saber esto. Seguro que tenías más interés que nosotros, abre el sobre —ordenó Mycroft.

El nombrado no dudó mucho más, lo rasgó y sacó el informe. Tuvo que leerlo varias veces para lograr entenderlo. Alzó la vista por encima del papel y la volvió a bajar para leerlo nuevamente.

—¿Satisfecho? —preguntó Sherlock con impaciencia.

John tuvo que beberse la mitad del café antes de seguir hablando.

—Sois… Hermanos —dijo —. No hermanastros… Sois hermanos tanto de padre como de madre. ¿Cómo es eso…?

—Los padres de Sherlock me tuvieron cuando solo tenían quince años —explicó Mycroft —. No tenían ninguna ayuda económica así que no pudieron mantenerme así que me dieron en adopción nada más nacer. Durante los siete años siguientes, las cosas mejoraron y cuando llegó Sherlock si podían mantenerlo.

—Entonces… Tenéis los mismos padres —repitió.

—Biológicamente sí, pero mis padres son Theresa y Thomas Holmes. No tengo ningún apego a Melissa y Eric William —dijo Mycroft con frialdad.

—Oye… —murmuró Sherlock.

Mycroft suspiró y le miró.

—Hubieran sido unos suegros estupendos, seguro —le dijo apretándole la mano.

Sherlock sonrió vagamente y le besó.

—¿Y qué haréis ahora? —preguntó sorprendido al ver que se besaban.

Mycroft le miró sin entender.

—¿Cómo que qué vamos a hacer? —le preguntó.

—John, nuestra relación es de noviazgo. Nunca hemos tenido una relación fraternal ni la vamos a tener ahora. Al no tener los mismos apellidos nos podemos casar y como no podemos tener hijos entre nosotros… No hay que cambiar nada —respondió Sherlock,

—Ah… Visto así… —murmuró John leyendo de nuevo el contenido del sobre.

Mycroft se volvió hacia Sherlock y alzó una ceja.

—¿Quieres casarte y tener hijos…? —preguntó mientras sonreía.

El rubor subió por el cuello del detective y se estableció en todo el rostro. Hasta John se rio.

—¡Era una forma de hablar! —intentó explicarse —. Lo he dicho así para que John entienda que…

Pero las palabras fueron acalladas por un beso que le dio.

—Vamos a la cama anda… —dijo.

Le cogió la mano y tiró de él hacia el dormitorio. Sherlock levantó la cabeza y miró a su compañero de piso que solo se rio.

Tenían razón. Aunque fuesen hermanos, nunca habían estado juntos. Y no iba a cuestionar si la sangre era o no importante cuando se trataba de amor.


End file.
